


The Fall

by SuhailaUniverse



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Neighbours AU, Part of the 'It Has Always Been Forever' Universe, missing moment, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuhailaUniverse/pseuds/SuhailaUniverse
Summary: Prompt: You know, I wouldn't be mad at you or anything if you wanted to update your Neighbors AU for old times sake. I can just imagine all the fun times Jamie and Claire have been getting into since we last left them. Really, I would not be mad. Go ahead, it'll be alright. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'It Has Always Been Forever' universe. Just a snap shot into a day in their lives.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.”

Claire stood over Jamie’s immobile form, hands on hips, slowly taking in the situation before her. Jamie looked back up at her with an over-exaggerated innocence, fingers comfortably twined on his chest - the coral paint can lying on it’s side, oozing slowly over the plastic Jamie had put down earlier.

“Jamie, what did I _just_ say not 20 minutes ago?” She asked conversationally.

“That I shouldna be climbing the old rickety ladder till I got it fixed or got a new one,” he replied promptly.

“But…”

“I climbed the rickety ladder,”

“And,”

“My weight was too much for one of the rungs and it broke,”

“ _And_ ,”

“I slipped.”

“Mmmhmm,” she walked round and sat cross-legged beside him. “And…”

“Dammit, woman! I’ve thrown my back out, happy now!” he huffed indignantly, making her laugh. She began feeling his back gently, making sure he hadn’t slipped a disk or altogether broken something.

“It’s naught but a muscle spasm, Sassenach. Nothing to worry yerself over,” he rubbed her knee reassuringly. She smoothed the hair off his forehead and wiped off a smudge of paint from his chin.

“And how do you suggest we move you, then?” she asked, Jenny and Ian having taken the kids to Edinburgh for the weekend. They were due back that evening.

“We don’t. Ye leave me here - and before ye argue with me Sassenach, all ye have to do is bring me a couple of diazepams, my pillow and blanket, and something to eat. I’ll be alright in a day or two.”

“Bloody fine,” she said with a sigh, knowing arguing was useless. She disappeared then, and after a series of random banging and scraping, Jamie lifted his head a fraction to see Claire dragging their mattress - fresh off their bed - with some difficulty, stubbing her toe as she tried to navigate the tight hallway to the nursery. After a fair bit of colorful cursing and Jamie barking instructions from his vantage point on the floor - “Would you just stop backseat driving and shut it!” Claire had bellowed - she managed to get it alongside her ineffectual husband and it thumped to the ground with a woof that made Jamie’s shirt ride up a little, exposing a sliver of his toned torso - Claire’s gaze lingered a moment longer than she intended. Catching Jamie’s cheeky grin, she blushed and turned her attention once more to the mattress.

After another ten minutes of painful maneuvering, they finally got him - albeit with a leg still trailing off the mattress - lying comfortably, a thin sheen of sweat covering the both of them. “If you can’t come to bed,” Claire said, breathlessly flopping down beside him, “Then the bed shall come to you. You know I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing you were here on the cold floor, alone.” She turned to him, hand automatically slipping beneath his Tee, her fingers itching to run through his curly hair that peaked just above his jeans, that had slipped down during the move.

“Claire, ye canna possibly…” Jamie said shocked, feeling her hand unbutton his jeans, “I dinna ken what they’ve been teaching in med school, but taking advantage of a poor, injured, _defenseless_ man must be breaking a dozen rules, no?” he _sounded_ genuinely serious, and she would have stopped, had it not been for his hand winding itself suggestively at the nape of her neck.

“Well, if you want me to stop…” she teased, letting her hand fall away slowly.

“ _Dhia_ no! I just - I dinna think I can be much help in the matter,” he said sheepishly. Claire laughed, propping herself up on her elbow. She looked at him for a long while, fingers playing down his scruffy cheek and jaw, till finally she bent down and kissed him deep and languidly. He moaned against her lips, his tongue seeking hers. He pulled at her top and she quickly caught his meaning, making quick work of undressing herself and then him. He grunted as she eased his shirt off and yanked his jeans and boxers off.

“Doesn’t _look_ like you’re all that helpless to me,” she snorted, admiring the strength of his arousal. Her hand moving inexorably down.

“How long are the kids with Jenny?” Jamie asked, ignoring her teasing.

“Long enough,” Claire replied, moving smoothly above him, and slid home.


End file.
